


A Very Vecchio Christmas

by Anonyme1



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-11
Updated: 1999-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonyme1/pseuds/Anonyme1
Summary: It's that time of year again and the Due South gang are exchanging gifts.





	A Very Vecchio Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Very Vecchio Christmas

# A Very Vecchio Christmas

Happy New Year Everyone! 

Ok, so I have been at it again, but this time I had help. The ideas for these stories came from a discussion that was held in the Due South Chat room saturday on aol. The discussion was about what kind of gifts the characters would give each other. Even though this is more about Fraser, the title just had a nice ring to it. Like I said, I am not soley responsible for these ideas. (Right Jen?) 

Anyway, what came out of it was the following set of stories. There are four parts in all. Thatcher warnings for those who want them in parts 2 and 4. I'm going to give this a PG rating because of a couple of words and some suggestive material. Ok, I'm also going to give it an S for sappy. :-) 

As for the disclaimer, the characters don't belong to me, they are the property of Paul Haggis and Alliance. I am just playing with them and I promise they will be returned unharmed. 

I hope you all have a Happy New Year. 

As always comments, cyber Mounties, cops, wolfs, or a few Chicago Blackhawks players welcomed at 

Have fun! 

# A Very Vecchio Christmas

****

Part 1- The Precinct

****

Benton Fraser walked into the 27th precinct and was amazed at what a festive atmosphere he found there. Granted, the artificial trees were bare in places, the garland hanging in the doorways was a bit crooked, and the cookies in the squad room were somewhat stale, but all in all, it was quite festive. As he was making his way over to Ray's desk, Fraser saw Elaine making her way towards him. She looked quite the site. She was dressed in her uniform with a few holiday additions. One such addition was the Santa hat on top of her head. She was also wearing rather large christmas tree earrings which had bells on them. The final touch to Elaine's outfit Ben did not notice right away, but soon he would regret that oversight. 

Ray sat at his desk as he watched Fraser make his way over. He also saw, with great amusement, that Elaine was working her way over to Fraser. He just couldn't wait to see what would happen when Fraser noticed the crowning touch to Elaine's outfit. As Ben drew nearer to Ray's desk, Ray noticed the large bag Fraser was carrying. 

"Great, just great," Ray muttered to himself. "He comes in bringing gifts for all and wearing that damned Red Suit. Who the hell does he think he is anyway, Santa?" 

As Ray stood to greet his friend, he noticed that Elaine was about to make her move. Fraser stopped in front of Ray's desk and dropped the bag. As he turned to face Ray, he bumped into Elaine. 

"Ouch!" Elaine exclaimed. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Elaine. I didn't see you there." 

"That's alright Fraser. I didn't need those toes anyway," she replied with a smile. 

"Very festive outfit you have on today Elaine," Fraser remarked. 

Elaine looked very pointedly at Ray when she replied, "Thanks. I'm glad someone took the time to notice." 

"Hey, I noticed Elaine. I just took my time saying something because I wanted to appreciate the vision of Christmas before me," Ray chimed in. 

"Yeah, right Vecchio." 

"Merry Christmas Ray." 

"Merry Christmas to you Benny. You still coming over tonight for Christmas dinner?" 

"Yes Ray, but I may be a bit late. There is a sort of party at the consulate after the shift ends tonight and Inspector Thatcher has requested that we all attend." 

Ben noticed that Elaine was still standing right next to him and he remembered that he had a gift for her as well as one for Huey, and Lt. Welsh. He also had a present for Ray, but he was waiting to give that to him until later at dinner with Ray's family. 

"Elaine, I have something for you." As he pulled Elaine's present out of the bag, Ben noticed that Detective Huey and Lt. Welsh had come over to see what was going on. 

"Hello Lieutenant, Detective Huey. I also have something for you as well." 

Huey and Welsh were touched by the fact that Ben had gotten them presents as well, but Ray was getting anxious. He wanted his present too. 

"Hey Benny, anything for me in that bag of yours?" 

"No Ray, I thought I would give you your present at dinner tonight, if that is ok." 

Somewhat dejected, Ray answered, "Sure that's ok." 

By now Elaine, Huey, and Welsh had all opened their gifts. Fraser had gotten Huey a leather bound note book which could be refilled. Huey was at a loss. He had mumble to himself one day, that he would love a really nice notebook, one that would be easy to handle when questioning subjects, but one that could also be refilled. He didn't think anyone had heard him. He looked at the book again and noticed that Fraser had his name embossed on the cover. 

"Thanks Fraser, I don't know what to say. This is really nice and 

I have always wanted something like this for here at work." 

"You're welcome. I am glad you like it. I remembered that you had said you would like something like this and when I found that one, I thought you might like it." Ben was really pleased with his choice for Jack. When he first bought it, he wasn't too sure about the idea, but when he saw Huey's face, he was glad that he had decided on it after all. 

"Thanks again Fraser." Jack replied as he turned to go back to his desk. When he reached his desk, he sat down, opened the notebook, and on the first line he wrote, "Do something nice for Fraser." 

Ben was now looking at Welsh, who was standing in front of them with a silly grin on his face. In his hands was a gift certificate for the deli around the corner. His favorite deli, as a matter of fact. 

Welsh looked at Fraser and just simply said "Thanks Fraser." 

Once again, Ben was pleased with his choice. "Sir, I know that Diefenbaker has eaten more than his fair share of your lunches, and since I know that you are often interrupted while you are eating, I thought having something like this might be nice." 

Welsh looked at the gift certificate again and noticed that Fraser had stipulated that it was for "dine in only". No carry out. Maybe he would be able to enjoy a nice quiet lunch one day. Perhaps he would even be allowed to finish his lunch. Welsh looked at Fraser again and was at a loss for words. Thank you just didn't seem to be enough, but it would have to do. 

"Thanks again Constable. I shall really enjoy this. Merry Christmas." As he turned to go back into his office, he heard Fraser say you're welcome. Once inside his office, he sat at his desk and looked at the certificate once again. He was overcome with joy that someone had been that thoughtful. Then he thought, "I'll take him to lunch with me sometime. It's the least I can do." 

Back in the squad room by Ray's desk, Elaine stood there with a blank look on her face, trying to decide what to say. In her hands she was holding a book on watermarks. Only one thought was running through her head at this time, "Watermarks? Why in the world would he get me a book on watermarks?" 

"Thanks Fraser," she replied. "How did you know?" Elaine was trying to sound happy, but she wasn't sure if she had accomplished it or not. To her relief, Fraser seemed to not notice her tone, or for that matter, the look on her face. 

"Ahh, I'm glad you like it, Elaine. I remembered that you seemed interested in the subject when I told you that I was reading it, so I thought you might like a copy of your own." Ben finished the statement with a smile on his face and then he noticed that something was stuck on the ball of her Santa hat. Before he realized what it was, it was to late. 

"Elaine, it appears that you have something stuck...Oh dear." 

"I was wondering when you would notice this," Elaine chuckled. 

"Umm." It was all Fraser could say. 

Ray sat there watching his best friend turn several different shades of red before he settled into a nice candy apple red. He just loved watching the Mountie get flustered. It was so much fun. 

"Hey Benny, you know what that is don't ya?" Ray asked, prodding his friend a little. "You realize what you have to do now, don't you?" 

"Yes Ray. It is Mistletoe and I am familiar with the custom." With that said, he leaned over and gave Elaine a kiss on the cheek, blushing all the while. Applause erupted from the squad room making Ben's face burn even more. 

Elaine smiled at Fraser. "Thanks Fraser. I need to get back to my desk now. Have a Merry Christmas," Elaine said as she turned back towards her desk. 

"The same to you Elaine." 

Ben looked down at Ray, who was still laughing uncontrollably. "Ray I will see you this evening. I have to go to work now." 

"Sure Benny, If you want, give me a call when you are finished with your little gathering and I will come and pick you up." Ray managed to get the statement out in between gasps for air and laughing. 

"Thanks Ray," Fraser answered as he picked up his bag and left the squad room. Only after he left, did Fraser hear the laughter and applause start to die down. That was ok though. He was just glad that they had liked his gifts. 

Elaine had wandered back to her desk amidst the laughter and applause with a goofy smile on her face. Fraser had kissed her. Ok, he hadn't kissed her the way she wanted him to, but it was a start. Once she was back at her desk, she started thumbing through her new book. It looked rather interesting. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

****

Part 2-The Consulate 

****

Ben arrived at the Consulate just as the Christmas tree arrived for the party that evening. As he held the door open so the delivery men could take the tree inside, some of the flocking rubbed off on his uniform. Unfortunately for Ben, the flocking had rubbed off on his back and he 

didn't realize that his once spotless uniform was no longer so spotless. Also unfortunate for Ben was the fact that Inspector Thatcher was not in the mood for anything less than perfection. 

As he made his way up the stairs, Ovitz greeted him. For once, Ovitz tried to be helpful by telling Ben that Thatcher was in a particularly bad mood today, but Ben wouldn't hear it. As Ovitz continued down the stairs he muttered "Well it's your head, not mine. I was just trying to help." 

Ben tried to wish Ovitz a Merry Christmas and tell him he had something for him, but it was too late since Ovitz had just exited the building. So Ben continued up the stairs and when he reached the top, he decided to just place the gift on Ovitz's desk. He really hoped that Ovitz liked the book he had purchased for him as he thought it would be perfect for the man. Ben smiled slightly as he remembered the title, "An Executive Assistant's Guide to Office Etiquette". He left Ovitiz's office and went on towards his own. When he reached his office door, he noticed that Turnbull was not at his desk. Looking for the other Constable proved to be easier than he thought as he found Turnbull in the ballroom with the Inspector. At the sound of his approaching footsteps, they both turned. Turnbull looked more confused than normal and Meg looked like she was either going to strangle the young man or pull her hair out. 

"Good afternoon Constable, Inspector," Ben said as he noticed a look of relief run across Meg's face. 

"Fraser, I'm glad you are here. Would you please assist Constable Turnbull in decorating the tree and preparing the ballroom for this evenings festivities. I have other duties to attend to. There seems to be a problem with the caterers, which must be dealt with immediately if we are to have food to serve to our guests." 

"Certainly Sir. Where are the decorations if I may ask?" 

"Well that is what I have been trying to find out. I just sent Ovitz out to try and find something suitable because it appears that Constable Turnbull has organized everything so well that he has forgotten how he categorized the decorations and now we can't find them, nor do we have time to scour the Consulate for them." Thatcher shot a murderous look towards Turnbull and then continued, "If you need anything, let me know and I will allocate the necessary funds. This party tonight has to be perfect. We have a very unhappy Superintendent who resents being here instead of at home with his family and I don't want anything to happen that might make him think badly of this Consulate or any of its staff. Is that understood Constables." 

Turnbull nodded his comprehension as Ben replied "Understood." "Constable Fraser, when you have finished in here, would you please let me know. I will let everyone know their assignments for this evening at that point." 

Fraser nodded yes and then Meg left the ballroom. Just as Fraser began to ask Turnbull a question, the younger man began, "Sir, I just don't know what has happened to all the Christmas decorations. I looked where they should be, but they aren't there. I don't see how I could have misplaced them." Turnbull stopped long enough to catch his breath before he continued, "You don't suppose someone has broken into the Consulate and taken the decorations as some sort of..." 

Before Turnbull could finish his last statement, Ben had already guessed where he was going with his idea. "No, I don't think someone would hold Christmas decorations hostage, nor would they take them in attempt to make the staff at this Consulate look bad." 

A look of relief crossed Turnbull's face as he began once again, "You think the decorations are still on the premises, Sir?" 

"Yes Constable, I believe they are still on the premises. They are probably just hidden beneath some boxes in the storage room. Now, shall we begin with what we have?" 

Ben realized the gift he had for Turnbull would be perfect. The man was very good at filing, it was just that no one understood his filing methods. Not even Turnbull could remember how he filed something once it had been filed. The organizer should be perfect, that is if Turnbull didn't try to file it. 

A half hour later, Ovitz returned with some very nice decorations, explaining that the Inspector was not going to like it when she saw the bill. An hour after Ovitz's return, the tree was decorated. When Meg came into the ballroom to see how things were progressing, she was very impressed with what she saw before her. The white flocked tree was decorated with white lights, white frosted glass balls, and small burgundy bows with gold trim. The tree also had a thin strand of gold garland laced through the branches. The tree was topped with an old fashioned Father Christmas figure dressed in the same color burgundy as the bows. 

"Gentlemen, the tree looks fantastic. Good work. I think the 

Superintendent will be very pleased. Is everything else in place for the party this evening?" 

As Fraser seemed to have been elected spokesman, he replied "Yes, Sir. I believe you will find that everything is in order for the party. The name cards have all been placed and the tables have been tastefully decorated." 

"Fine. Thank you again for getting this ready so quickly. Now then, I have your next assignments. Turnbull, you will be picking the Superintendent up at his hotel at 6:30 so that you will arrive shortly before 7. Ovitz, I need you to go and help the caterers set up. They will be arriving in about 15 minutes. Fraser, I need to speak with you in my office and then I will give you your assignment. Does everyone understand what they are to do?" Meg asked. 

The three men nodded in the affirmative and they all left the ballroom, with Fraser walking behind everyone else so that no one had yet seen the back of his uniform. Turnbull and Ovitz separated from Meg and Ben as they continued towards her office. Once inside, with the door closed, Meg let out a sigh of relief. 

"The tree really looks nice Fraser, but tell me, how much am I going to regret sending Ovitz to buy the decorations?" 

Ben wasn't quite sure how to reply because Ovitz hadn't specified exactly how much he had paid for everything, but he answered her question as best he could. "Well, Sir, from the indications I was given by Mr. Ovitz, the decorations were far from inexpensive." 

A little under her breath she mumbled "Damn", then in a louder voice she began to give Fraser her assignment. "Fraser, I realize that you have plans to spend the first part of the evening with Detective Vecchio and his family, and I know that you are not supposed to be working tonight since I had told you that you could have this evening off, but I really need your help." 

"I understand and I have already told Detective Vecchio that I would be late as I thought I would be needed here this evening." 

"Thank you Constable. Your duties this evening will be quite simple. You are to help me greet the guests as they arrive. Once all of the guests are here, you will be free to leave." 

"Thank you, but if you would like me to stay to help with anything else, Sir, it would not be a problem," Ben stated. 

"Really Fraser, I would just like some help in receiving this evening's guests. Thank you for being willing to stay, but I think Turnbull and Ovitz will be able to handle the rest, after all, it will not be a large gathering." To herself Meg was praying that Turnbull and Ovitz would be able to handle the rest of the details for the party. She had plans for later and did not want to be late. 

Her mind was brought back to the present as she realized that Fraser had not yet left. "Was there anything else Fraser?" she asked. 

"No, Sir." 

"Then you're dismissed." 

As Ben turned to leave her office, Meg just happened to look back up and saw the back of Fraser's uniform. "Fraser!" she screamed. 

Ben jumped when she screamed and immediately turned back around to see what the problem was. "Sir? Was there something else?" 

"What in the hell happened to your uniform?" 

"I don't understand," Fraser replied, thoroughly confused. 

"What is all over the back of your uniform?" 

Ben began pulling at his tunic and twisting his head to see what was the matter. As he saw the back of the tunic he tried to remember what he could possibly have brushed up against that would have made such a mess. Then it came to him, as the delivery men were bringing in the tree, it had brushed against his back. "Oh dear," was all he could manage. 

"You will just be able to put on your other tunic correct." 

"No Sir, that will be quite impossible as I took the other uniforms to the dry cleaners this morning. I'm afraid they won't be ready until Thursday morning." 

"Do you have a tuxedo that you could wear?" 

"Again, I am sorry, but no I do not." 

Meg came around the side of her desk, grabbed Fraser by the arm and dragged him out of the Consulate to the nearest men's clothing store. 

Two hours and twelve stores later, Fraser had a tuxedo to wear to the party. He wasn't sure that it had been entirely necessary to purchase the tuxedo, but the Inspector seemed quite insistent upon it so it was purchased and the store clerk said it would be pressed and delivered to the Consulate by 6 pm. The clerk also made the comment that they were lucky that it didn't need to be altered because very rarely did one fit right off the rack. 

As they exited the store and were preparing to get back in the car, another car came along and splashed slush all over the dress Meg was wearing. Of course it had to be the one she had planned to wear to the party. 

"Great, just great. Now I have to go home and change and I have two hours before the party begins. Why did this have to happen now?" 

Looking at Fraser, she continued, "Do you think you can make it back to the consulate on your own so I can go home and change?" 

"Certainly, the Consulate is not that far. It won't be any trouble at all." 

Relieved, Meg thanked Ben and got in the car and sped off. Ben stood there for a moment before heading back to the Consulate. When he was about half way there, he suddenly remembered that Dief was in his office. What scared him was what might happen if Dief somehow managed to get into the ballroom with all of the food in there. With that thought in his head, he began running towards the Consulate. 

When he arrived, it was 5:45. As he entered the building, he could smell food and to his dismay, he heard someone yelling to catch the "dog" that was trying to eat the hors d'oeuvres. Ben ran up the stairs in time to see Dief running into his office with what looked to be a small tray of appetizers. He went and apologized to the caterers, explaining that he hope there had not been too much damage done. The caterer ranted and raved for a few minutes, but when he calmed down, he admitted that he had prepared extra. Ben apologized once again and then went to his office to give Dief a lecture on taking things that did not belong to him. At 6pm the clothing store dropped off the tuxedo and Ben changed quickly. He was straightening his tie when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" 

Meg opened the door carefully and entered. "Fraser, I see the tuxedo arrived on time." 

"Yes Sir, it did. Do you think you might possibly help me with the tie, I can't seem to get it straight." 

Meg smiled and started adjusting the tie. Once finished, she stepped back to admire the man before her. "Very good, Fraser. I think that will do quite nicely." 

"Thank you. I believe you made a very good choice when you picked this one. And may I say, you look very nice this evening." He took a deep breath before he quietly said, "Red suits you." 

Meg looked at her watch and hoped that Fraser didn't notice the fact that she was blushing slightly. "Well, um, it is about 7, shall we go greet the guests." 

Ben proffered his arm and she accepted it willingly. As they left his office, Ben remembered the present for Turnbull. "Ma'am would you excuse me just a moment. I need to get something for Constable Turnbull." 

Meg watched as he re-entered the office and grabbed the neatly wrapped package off his desk. After he placed it carefully on Turnbull's desk, he held his arm out to Meg once again and they went off to the ballroom to greet the guests. 

****

Part 3-At The Vecchio House

****

Ben placed the call and then waited outside the Consulate for Ray. True to his word, Ray was there in fifteen minutes and Ben had to wonder how many traffic violations Ray had committed in getting there so quickly. The Riv came to a stop and Ben first let Dief into the car and then he himself got in. Ray noticed that his friend was no longer wearing his uniform and that it had been replaced by a very nice black tuxedo with tails. "Fraser, I know this is Christmas and all, but aren't you carrying this a bit too far? I mean a tux?" 

"Well Ray, it was necessary for the reception. When I entered the Consulate this afternoon, I brushed against the flocked Christmas tree and I ended up with the flocking on my uniform and..." 

"Wait a minute, you actually brushed up against something and it stuck to your uniform? What, did you run out of Scotch Guard?" 

"Really Ray. Anyway, when the Inspector saw my uniform, she said it was unacceptable to greet guests with my uniform in that condition, so we went and purchased this tuxedo for this evening." 

"The Dragon Lady bought that for you? I don't believe it, and by the way, I want to see the uniform. I still don't believe something actually stuck to it." 

A little exasperated, Ben showed Ray the uniform and as Ray pulled away from the curb, he was still shaking his head at what he had seen. On the way to his house, Ray asked Fraser if he wanted to stop by his place and change before going on to the Vecchio family gathering. Ben told his friend that it wasn't necessary so they should just go on to Ray's house. Amazingly enough, Ray drove very carefully to his house, even going so far as to stop at every single stop sign. When they pulled into the driveway, Ben couldn't help but remark on Ray's cautious driving. 

"Ray, I'm impressed. You stopped at every single stop sign on the way here. You drove the speed limit and didn't make one turn without signaling first." After stopping to take a breath, Fraser continued, "Are you feeling alright?" 

"Yes Fraser, I feel fine. I just thought you might like a nice, peaceful ride to my house. Besides, I didn't really want any lectures about my driving tonight. Are you ready?" 

"Yes Ray," and with that the wolf and two men got out of the car. 

They didn't notice that Frannie had been waiting by the window, nor did they think how she would react to seeing Fraser in a tux. When they entered the house, Ray noted that Frannie was nowhere to been found. 

After the standard Vecchio welcome, which included many kisses from Mrs. Vecchio, Ray and Ben were allowed to finally go into the living room with the rest of the family. Ray let Fraser enter first and then asked his mother where Frannie was. 

"She's upstairs changing. For some reason, the sweater and jeans she had on were no longer good enough." 

"Great. Just great. Fraser just couldn't change first." Still shaking his head, Ray entered the living room with his mother and he saw Fraser placing his gifts for the family under the tree. 

"Ray, could I see you for a moment please," Fraser asked. 

"Sure Benny. Why don't we go into the kitchen and get something to drink. Does anybody want anything?" 

As Ray expected, he and Ben went to the kitchen with a long list of drink requests. Once they made it to the kitchen, Ray turned to Fraser and asked him why he wanted to talk to him privately. 

"Well I thought you might like it better if I gave you your present in private. This way you will be able to choose who you want to take on which night." 

Ray held out his hand and took the gift from Fraser. He was surprised by the size of the package, as a matter of fact, it wasn't a package at all. It was an envelope. "You got me a card. Oh Benny, I'm touched," Ray said jokingly. 

Fraser started to say something, but by that time, Ray had ripped open the enveloped and was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face which rapidly changed to a smile so sweet, that Fraser couldn't help but smile as well. 

"How, how did you get these?" Ray finally stammered. 

"Well, the Consulate staff has the opportunity to purchase tickets and I took the opportunity. I hope the seats are ok." 

"Are you kidding, these are some of the best seats you can get. Fraser, how can I thank you for these?" 

"I'm just glad you like them. I know you were upset when you weren't able to get the season tickets, so I thought this might help." 

"Oh Benny, I'm touched. What do you say we go ahead and get the drinks and go back and join the family?" and with that, Ray tucked the Bulls tickets into his jacket pocket and they left the kitchen. 

When they rejoined the family, Frannie had come downstairs. She was wearing a very tasteful dark green velvet dress. Ray was surprised that his sister had chosen such a conservative dress, considering who was there, but he was very happy with the choice she had made. 

"Good evening Benton." 

"Hello Francesca. You look very nice tonight," Ben stated. 

Before anything else could be said, one of Tony and Maria's children asked when they could open presents. Then the debate began. After fifteen minutes with nothing having been resolved, Ray finally chimed in, "Ok let's see some hands. Who wants to open presents now? Ray counted the hands. "Now who wants to eat first and then open presents." It wasn't difficult to count the number of hands for that one. 

"Well Tony, it looks like we eat after opening presents." 

Tony grumbled something, but was soon in the festive spirit when he saw what a good time his kids were having passing out presents. 

Once all the gifts had been handed out, everyone began ripping into the paper surrounding the packages. Ray went up to Ben and pointed to something rather large and wrapped in the corner. 

"That's from me," Ray said with a smile. "I hope you like it." 

"Thanks Ray, Do you want me to open it first?" 

"Yeah, sure. Why not." 

Fraser went over to the package and carefully began unwrapping it. 

"No, no, no. That's not how you unwrap something," Ray scolded. "You gotta rip the paper." 

With Ray's assistance, the two men ripped the remaining paper of what turned out to be an antique bookcase. 

"Ray this is just beautiful. Look at the carving, and the quality of the wood. Thank you Ray, I love it." 

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure what kind you would want, but then I saw this and I thought it would be perfect. You're sure it's ok?" 

"Yes Ray, it is perfect." 

When they turned to rejoin the family, they were distracted by the joyful laughter of Ray's nieces and nephews. The children had just unwrapped some of the gifts Ray had purchased for them and they were trying to decide which of the games they would play first. 

Finally, when all the presents had been unwrapped, Tony said loudly, "Let's eat." As the family filed out of the living room, Frannie, slowed down and caught Fraser's attention. 

"Benton, I have a gift for you, but I didn't want you to open it in front of everyone else." 

"Really. Oh well, did you find the gift I left for you under the tree?" 

"Yes, I love it. How did you know that I liked 'Poison'?" 

"Well, it was quite easy actually." 

"You were able to tell what it was by smelling it, right?" 

"No, I asked Ray what your favorite perfume was." 

"Oh. Well, open your present." 

"Is it a book?" Ben asked. 

"Open it and you'll find out." 

Ben unwrapped the book from the top, being very careful not to rip anything. When the paper was off the top half of the book, Ben flipped it over to take a look at the title. 'The Joy of... 

"Is this a cookbook." 

"Why don't you finish unwrapping it and see for yourself," Frannie suggested seductively. 

Ben finished unwrapping the book and instantly regretted it. 

"When I saw that Ray was getting you the bookcase, I thought you might like a new book to put in it." 

"Francesca, I, I don't know what to say. Ben looked down at the book in his hands 'The Joy of Sex'. He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. His reverie was broken as he heard Ray shouting for them. 

"Hey, Frannie, Fraser, it you want some food while it is hot, you'd better get in here now." 

"Be right there Ray. Francesca, why don't you go on ahead. I'll be right there." 

Frannie nodded and left walking towards the dining room. 

"Oh dear, where can I put this where no one will see it. I don't think Ray would take to kindly to his sister having given this to me." Ben was in a quandary. What was he going to do with this book. Where could he put this where no one would find it. "I suppose the bookcase will have to do," he said to himself. 

Ben put the wrapping paper back on the book and placed it on the bottom shelf of the bookcase. Then he went in to join the others at dinner. 

While everyone else was in eating dinner, the two ghosts entered the living room and looked around to see who got what. Bob Fraser was immediately drawn to the bookcase and something on the bottom shelf. 

Carmine Vecchio was entranced by a toy train the Ray had purchased for one of the kids. "He's never gonna get this put together." Carmine said as he picked up three pieces of the track. 

"What did you say?" Fraser Sr asked. 

"Nothin'. What have you got there." 

"It seems to be a book that your daughter gave my son." 

"Really? My little Frannie gave someone a book? What's the title?" 

"Well let's see what this is. The title is "The Joy of... Great scott." 

"What is it. The Joy of what?" Carmine asked, moving a bit closer to Fraser Sr. 

"Well it appears to be titled, "The Joy of Sex." Oh my, there are even pictures. Would you look at this." 

"My daughter gave your son a book on sex. My little girl, gave your son..." 

"Oh for heavens sake, she isn't that little and would you look at this." 

Carmine came up beside Bob and took a look. "Are you sure that is even possible?" 

"You must have to be double jointed or something like that. Here, look at this one." 

While the two ghostly figures continued to look at the book, they didn't notice their sons enter the room. For the first time, both Ray and Fraser saw the other's dead father. 

"Oh dear," they said in unison. 

"Dad what are you looking at?" Ben asked his father, who hastily hid the book behind his back. 

"Oh, nothing son, I just thought I would drop in and say hello and Merry Christmas," replied Fraser Sr. 

"Dad, I just saw you put something behind your back. Now what was it?" 

"Noth...," Bob Fraser began. When he saw the look on his son's face, he decided to fess up. "Well I am looking at the book his daughter gave you." 

"What?" Fraser said just a bit to loudly. "Benny, I didn't realize Frannie had gotten you a book. What did she give you." 

"I'd rather not say." 

"Why not, it's not like she gave you some sex book." 

"Well actually..." Bob Fraser chimed in. 

"Dad, would you please be quiet." 

"Did she give you something like that Fraser?" Ray asked. 

"Why does your sister have to go and do things like this Raymondo?" Carmine asked his son. 

"Do things like what, Pop?" 

"Give presents like this," he said as he grabbed the book from Fraser Sr. 

"She gave you that?" Ray asked vociferously. Looking pointedly at Fraser, Ray continued, "Why would she give you something like this?" 

"Ray, I honestly don't know. She hasn't done anything lately and I thought everything had gone back to normal. And then tonight, she gives me this. I don't know why." 

"Son, have you taken a look at this yet?" 

"No Dad and I don't think this is the time to discuss it." 

"Well knowing you, there won't be a good time to discuss it, so I have taken the liberty of marking some of the more interesting pages." 

"You didn't?" Ben asked wishing for once his father was kidding. 

"Here let me see that," Ray demanded, grabbing the book from Bob Fraser. 

All of a sudden, Ray's ire disappeared when he began flipping through the book. "Hey Benny, you gotta see this," and Ray held the book out to Fraser. 

Ben took a quick glace at the page Ray was holding open for him. As he looked back to his father, he quickly glanced back at Ray. "Ray are you sure you're holding that right side up?" 

Ray quickly looked at the book and assured his friend that he was, indeed, holding the book right side up. Then Ray noticed his father was trying to gain his attention. "Whadda you want Pop?" 

Carmine indicated with his finger that he wanted his son to come up to him. 

"Whaaat, Pop?" 

"What is your sister's relationship with this friend of yours? I mean, what kinda guy is he?" 

"Pop, he is my best friend. He is the nicest guy around and if there were something between him and Frannie, it would be the best thing that ever happened to her. But to him, she is just my little sister. Anyway, he is interested in someone else." 

"Is your sister gonna get hurt." 

"No, Pop. She knows about this other woman, even though Benny doesn't know we know. You know, sometimes I think he forgets I am a detective." 

"Ok, well just so long as he doesn't hurt my little girl." 

At the sound of approaching voices, Ray put the book back on the bottom shelf of the bookcase. When he turned back around, the two ghosts had disappeared. He wanted to ask Ben a question, but they were interrupted by the rest of Ray's family re-entering the living room. 

"Benton, caro, I hope it is alright, but I gave your dog some turkey and dressing for his supper." 

Ben told Mrs. Vecchio that it was fine that she did that, but he was thinking that he would have to have another one of his talks with Dief about mooching food from kind, unsuspecting people. 

As everyone settled in for the evening, Ben helped Ray put the track together for the train and then they loaded the bookcase and the other presents Ben had been given into the Riv and Ray took Ben home. 

****

Part 4 - Fraser's Apartment

****

Ray pulled up in front of Ben's building and came to a stop. As Fraser and Dief were getting out of the car, Ray went around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. "Hey Fraser, is your elevator working?" 

"Yes it is Ray." 

Under his breath, Ray said, "Well what do you know, it's a Christmas miracle." 

"What was that Ray?" 

"Oh nothin'. Come on, let's get this stuff upstairs, I have to get Ma to Mass at 11." 

"Ok, at least we can get it all in one trip." 

The two men unloaded the trunk of the car and carried the bookcase into the building. When they got to the elevator, Ray expected to see a sign stating the elevator wasn't working, but to his amazement, there was no sign and the elevator worked as well as it ever did. Once they got up to Ben's floor, they removed the bookcase from the elevator and tried to quietly carry the bookcase to his apartment, but Ray kept hitting his knee on the corner of the bookcase. Once they reached the apartment and got the bookcase inside, Ray began to complain about how much trouble it was getting it in there. 

"Well at least we didn't have to carry up the stairs, Ray." 

"True, true. Well anyway, it is here now and I am glad you like it. It was the only thing I could think of, so I really am glad you like it." 

"Ray, I really do like it. As you can see, I did need another one," Ben pointed out. "And the tickets are ok? I really didn't know anything about the seats, but I was assured they were good seats." 

"Benny, they are great seats. To show you how good they are, why don't you go to the first game with me." 

"Ray I'm flattered, but I really don't know much about basketball. I'm much more familiar with hockey. But I think I would like to go, it could be fun." 

"Trust me Benny, we're gonna be sitting four rows up behind the players bench. These are great seats." Ray looked at his watch, "Oh my God, is that the time? Oh man, I gotta get goin'. Merry Christmas and I'll see ya tomorrow for dinner, right?" 

"Yes Ray, and it is Ok if I invite someone to come along, correct?" 

"Sure Benny. You know what dinner is like with my family, the more the merrier. Well I'll see ya tomorrow." 

"Goodnight Ray." 

And with that, Ray was gone. Ben looked around his apartment and decided to get started with putting books in the new bookcase. He removed the other gifts, all except the one Frannie gave him, and began to put them away. As he put the dishes and pans away, he thought very fondly of Ray's mother. She had been so thoughtful to give him the pans and the set of dishes. He was positive that Ray must have said something about his not having much in the way of cookware or anything to put the food on once it was finished. He put all the dishes away except for a couple of plates and the platter. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out the food that he was planning on serving to his guest, who would be arriving soon. As he finished putting the food on the platter, there was a voice behind him. 

"So what do you plan on serving this person who is coming over?" 

"Dad, one of these days, I'm going to hurt myself when you pop in like this." 

"But Son, you're taking all the fun out of being dead. You know, this is supposed to be one of the perks." Bob Fraser was now standing behind his son. "What in the world is that," he said pointing to one of the hors d'oeuvres. 

"It is just a regular hors d'oeuvres Dad. I mean you have seen them before, haven't you?" 

"There is no need to get snippy about it, I just asked." 

"Well you asked and I answered. Wasn't torturing me at Ray's enough entertainment for one evening?" 

"No, and besides, no one should be alone on Christmas Eve." 

"Yes Dad, I know that, but you see, I won't be alone much longer. I am expecting someone and she will be here soon." 

"Oh, well then, why don't I go into the other room and sit while you finish messing with that food of yours." 

"Fine." 

Bob Fraser went back into the other room and sat down on his son's bed. He was sitting there doing nothing, when he spotted the book that had proved to be so much fun earlier in the evening. He went over, picked the book up and began leafing through it once again. Ben looked in on his father at one point, but when he saw what his father was holding, he shook his head and went back into the kitchen. He came running when he heard his father crying out in pain. Ben was not prepared for the sight before him. Standing behind his father, scolding him, was Ben's grandmother. 

"Robert, where in the world did you get that book. I can't believe that you would bring something like that into your son's home. Shame on you." 

"But, Mother, I didn't bring it in here. It was a gift to Benton from his friend's sister. I was just looking at it to pass the time." 

"Don't you lie to me Robert Fraser. There are plenty of other books in this apartment to look through. Now I think you should apologize to your son for bringing this into his home and then I think you should go to your room." 

"Mother, I'm dead. I don't have a room. And I swear, I didn't bring this book into this apartment. Why don't you look at the wrapping paper, the tag is on it. It was from his friend's sister." 

"Robert," she said in a tone indicating she meant business, "Stop this right now. Come on now. Benton has plans and I think we should leave him to them." 

"Fine Mother, let me wish him a Merry Christmas and I'll be right along." 

"Well, tell him I said hello and hurry up. Dinner will be ready soon." 

Bob Fraser shook his head as his mother's apparition disappeared. When he looked back towards the kitchen, he saw Ben standing there, trying not to laugh. "This isn't funny. I'm dead and she ordered me to go to my room. Who does she think she is anyway?" 

"Well Dad, I think she thinks she is your mother and I must say, seeing this little incident explains lot about why you just pop in sometimes." Ben looked at his father and when he saw the look on his father's face he burst out laughing. 

"Robert," called a voice from beyond. 

"Coming Mother," Fraser Sr. shook his head, wished his son a Merry Christmas, and then vanished. 

Ben stood there laughing when he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Meg Thatcher standing there, somewhat nervously. 

"I heard you laughing, I'm not early am I?" "No, you are right on time. I was just thinking about my father and grandmother." 

He took Meg's coat from her once she entered and noticed that she must have come over right after the reception ended. "How did the reception go? Was everything ok?" 

"Yes, remarkably enough, Turnbull and Ovitz were able to handle everything that came up. Thank goodness there wasn't anything earth-shattering that happened tonight. I would hate to have to rely on Turnbull and Ovitz to solve a real crisis." 

"Well, I would have stayed, if you had wanted me to." 

"I realize that Ben, but I knew you had plans, and I didn't want to change them. Besides any changes that might have been made, could have delayed this little party, right?" 

"I hadn't thought about it that way, but you are correct. Oh, would you like to accompany me to a dinner at the Vecchio's tomorrow." 

"Really?" Meg's face lit up. "Are you sure you want me to go?" 

"Yes, I really want you to go." Ben smiled because he saw how much it meant to her. He also noticed that she wasn't being very observant. 

Meg noticed that Ben was staring at her curiously and it finally got the better of her. "What?" she finally asked. 

"Well it seems that you are standing..." 

"Oh God, Dief didn't..." 

"No," Ben chuckled, "I was about to say that you are standing under something." 

Meg looked up and then smiled as she pulled Ben closer so she could kiss him. Like he really needed mistletoe. She soon forgot everything else until she felt a wet nose up against her leg. Fraser and Meg looked 

down at Dief, who was doing his best to look pitiful. 

"I know that look," Meg said as she reached into her bag and pulled out the treats she had brought over for Dief. 

"He really doesn't need anything else. He was fed quite well at Ray's this evening." 

"Oh, but Ben, it's Christmas." 

"Yes it is and speaking of Christmas, I have something for you." 

Meg watched as Ben went into the other room and pulled out two packages from underneath the tree. Meg was placing his presents on the table when Ben came back into the room. They sat down at the table and ate a few of the snacks while Ben unwrapped Dief's present and gave it to him. When he saw his new food dish and water bowl, he yelped, jumped up, and started licking Ben's face. 

"I think he likes it, what do you think?" Meg said. 

"I would agree. His favorite bowl was broken earlier in the year and it took me quite some time to find one just like it." 

Meg was starting to get impatient. "Open your presents." 

Ben took the first box, and like any little kid would, he shook the box to see if it would rattle. It did not. Perplexed, he carefully began unwrapping the package, when he was scolded a second time for being too careful. Duly noted, he ripped the rest of the paper off the box, lifted the lid, and was delighted to see the leather bound copy of Thomas Paine's writings. He then looked at the second box and greedily ripped the paper off that package. What he saw made him laugh like Meg had never heard him laugh before. 

"I hope they fit," she said. 

Ben stood up and held his new, red longjohns up to his shoulders, "I think they will be just fine." He leaned over and kissed her gently and then thanked her. 

"Now it's your turn," Ben said gleefully. 

Meg didn't need to be told twice. She decided to go for the big box first. When she had unwrapped it and opened the box, she looked up at Ben, stunned. 

"I hope those fit," Ben told her as they both started laughing. She stood up and, much like Ben had done, held the red longjohns up to her shoulders, and stating they looked like they would, indeed, fit. And as he reminded her, red was her color. 

When they stopped laughing, Meg turned her attention to the smaller box. This package she opened a bit more carefully, not knowing what she would find. When she had removed the paper, she opened the box. She cautiously lifted the first layer of tissue paper to reveal one of the most beautiful cameos she had ever seen. It looked as if it was an antique with its thin, gold-lace filigree edge, white face and black background. 

"It's beautiful. How did you know I had always wanted one?" 

"I guessed. It just seemed like something you might like." 

"Where in the world did you find this, I mean it looks like an antique." 

"It was my grandmother's." 

"Ben, I love it. Thank you." 

"I'm glad you like it." 

"I really do," Meg said as she stood up, kissed him again, and then walked into the other room to look out the window to see if it had started snowing yet. When she got to the window, she saw that it had begun to snow. Happy, she started humming a Christmas Carol until something sitting on the bed caught her eye. 

"Um, Ben. Would you mind explaining this?" 

"Explaining what?" he asked as he peered around the corner. To his horror he saw she was holding the book that Frannie had given him and the one his father had been scolded for looking at. 

"This," Meg said, opening the book. "Wait a minute, some of the pages are dog-eared." 

"What?" Ben said, a little louder than necessary. He stood behind Meg to look, and sure enough, the pages had been dog-eared. 

"What, is this a hint?" Meg chided. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She was joking now, and he knew it. 

"Well, now that you mention it," Ben said suggestively. 

As Meg turned to protest, she was greeted by a warm embrace and an even warmer kiss. 

"Well, I suppose the explanations can wait until tomorrow," Meg mumbled as she dropped the book onto the bookcase and turned her concentration back to the man holding her. 

"Merry Christmas, Ben." 

"Merry Christmas, Meg." 

Dief looked at the two humans embracing by the tree. Dief was happy to see his human so content. Suddenly remembering the food on the table in the kitchen, Dief looked up again. They were too preoccupied to notice him, so he snuck into the kitchen for a late-night snack. He couldn't think of any reason why he shouldn't be as content as the two in the other room. Besides, he thought they might like some privacy. 

The End 

* * *

  



End file.
